Where the Sky meets the Sea
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: IDK what I made, to be honest. Jake's a cheater, Jonah helps her get over him in a night. The girl who Jake cheated with was Amy's old best friend but didn't know that Amy was his girlfriend. The two fall back in touch. Jake changes but has to choose Jonah or Jake who will she choose? Setting: Cruise ship. Hope you enjoy this trash. I love writing trash. #Trashforlife (Suggestive)


I wanna be like HPTrvia so I made a JoAm? AmNah? AmJo?  
I don't know, I think I'm the first one to ship this. What I mean is I'm making a fanfic with a ship of three. Let's see how the first chapter turns out. Enjoy! P.S. The three-way (Not in **THAT** way) starts in chapter two.

* * *

Blue eyes looked out from the deck, shedding tears that flew into the ears as the wind blew them away from the boat. The girl wanted to jump out into the crystal waters, she'd rather not be found but instead forgotten. How could she be so stupid as to trust him, he let everyone down. He let her down without telling her, of course, he would flirt with other girls when she was around, but never this. On the pool deck, she saw him making out with another, fiercely. She shouldn't have let this happen, but it was her fault. No, Amy wasn't a clingy or ditzy girlfriend, she was kind, caring, and most importantly... Serious. Whilst, Jake was too carefree, those two personalities I guess didn't match.

* * *

The shuffling of hurried feet was heard behind the depressed girl. She waited a few more hours and the sky turned as dark as the waters due to the sea reflecting. That night the moon peeked out a bit from behind the passing clouds. The deck was quiet and she couldn't tell where the sky met the sea. The serenity of it all was too calming. A silver light was showing on the rail beside her and caused the poor woman to turn around with her blotchy, red eyes turning to face a worried Jonah. His flashlight dropped by his side as he had seen Amy, who was currently a wreck. Her brown hair, that was normally in curls, was messed up with pieces sticking out a bit. Her clothes were damp and he could tell not from the sea. She sniffled and walked over to cry on Jonah's shoulders. His look of surprise could trump all as the so-called 'Strong Amy' broke down in front of him. The demise of her father was what caused this trip and for the first day, she had stopped shedding her tears. He patted her back awkwardly as she continued to cry. After a few minutes, she grew tired and fell asleep on Jonah's chest. He picked her up and carried her with her legs around his back and her head on his shoulder. He took her room key and opened the door to the room that she shared with Jake. He saw Jake and a girl doing the deed, flushed and tried to walk out without being noticed. (Long story short: He failed) Jake saw him and begged him not to tell Amy, Jonah shook his head and stuck his nose up while taking Amy to his room.

* * *

Dan and Sinead were sharing a room, Cara and Ian were sharing one, and Ham and his siblings were sharing one. Jonah was the only one without a roommate but he accidentally got a king-sized bed. He opened the door to his room and lied Amy down on the lush, bed. The velvet covers were the only things covering Amy as she shivered lightly. She rested her head on the ivory white pillows as Jonah changed in front of the door. She peeked on eye open unfortunately while Jonah was only in his boxers. The Wizard child had a toned and well-built chest with rock hard abs. (I couldn't help but smirk at this sentence. Hehe. Rock hard.) Jonah saw Amy looking at him and blushing so he said while blushing "Like what ya' see." She squealed while giggling cutely. Jonah put on some pajama pants and tackled Amy and the two became involved in a tickle fight. They soon kept on until they noticed the position they were in. Jonah almost straddling Amy with a foot in between the two. The door clicked and signaled that it was being unlocked. There, in the doorframe was a smirking Ian and a Cara that was covering her eyes. "Wow, Amy. I didn't think you one of those people. And I'm still surprised you haven't done this before!"  
Jonah scoffed, "F*** You, Ian!" (I don't curse. My actions are contrary to my age. Bless my little soul.) Ian snarkily worded, "Yes, you would do me. I'm so s*xy!" Cara smirked and arrogantly replied, "By s*xy, I'm pretty sure you mean arrogant and stupid!" Ian glared as she laughed and kissed his ear, which automatically caused a blush on his end. Amy squeaked, "It's not like that! He was tickling me... In a weird position...", Amy trailed off. Cara arched her nicely-done eyebrow as she watched Amy blush and Jonah sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. His hair underneath the room's light was beautiful. (Wait... Which person in our group shipped their self with Jonah? I forget, cuz' I'm dumb and this story is trash written by a trashy author. Who, by the way, can't spell. And when I finally learn how to, I keep the same name!) Amy continued, "It would matter anyway. Jake was sucking off a girl's face anyways!" Jonah flushed immediately and everyone turned to him as he looked at his lap awkwardly. "That wasn't all they were. Ya' know doing." Ian asked for everyone, "What were they doing." Cara cracked her knuckles very loudly and her face turned very dark. Jonah started, "Well..."

* * *

But he couldn't finish that sentence as a **VERY** loud knock was heard on the wooden door. Cara unlocked the door to come face-to-face with a very shrimpy looking Jake. Cara's face had gotten normal by that point but when that door was open Cara's face turned very dark and everyone knew that what was going to happen next would probably make her go to h*ll. Ian grabbed Cara by her waist and pulled her back as she violently struggled and was successful grabbing and ripping out a piece of Jake's hair. The girl behind him looked worried as Jonah's face flushed even more and the wild beast, known as Cara, was released by a very angry Ian. That girl ravaged Jake's hair and a bit of the worried girl's expensive bag. She managed to punch Jake in the nose and it started bleeding. Cara smiled evilly as the ruby red, thick liquid poured all over his hand and clothing. Her eyes lit up with hunger and in happiness as she started laughing very loudly. Ian had to stifle his laughter as he covered Cara's mouth and eyes. She kissed his hand and his ears got red so he removed his hands from their places and just settled for restraining her with his arms around her small, slim torso. Jake pleaded to Jonah, "Please don't tell on me, I'll pay you." Cara said darkly with a voice dripping with black honey, (My new metaphor. It's when it sounds very scary but refined.) "Tell us, Jonah. Tell us why Jake is pleading to death to you. Tell us, Jonah, because you're already on the brink of meeting my friend the Grim Reaper. I'm not kidding he's my best friend and I have him on speed dial. Amy? Ian? Isn't that right? Haven't you two seen him?"  
The two nodded their heads fiercely with a pale expression that was laced with fear.

* * *

Jonah turned pale also and started spewing out what he saw while fearing for his life, "So, I was carrying Amy back to her room and I opened the door. It was very dim and I could just make out Jake and that girl." He looked at the girl as she answered meekly, "Jennifer." He nodded and continued, "Jennifer doing stuff. I heard moans, giggles, and some liquid. Liquid sounds I will **not** and **never** will specify because the words will haunt me for the rest of eternity and I want my mouth to remain virgin of those type of words. But anyways I saw Jake topless and boxer-less and Jennifer bra-less but I didn't see any more than I should have if she was a dress with low cleavage. So, my eyes remained a virgin. Except for the fact that I saw Jake's wong, shlong, dong, whatever you call it, dangling from in front of him along with his butt! It was very nasty and I'm happy that Amy was asleep because that woke me right up! I was scared crapless due to me intruding and closed that door as fast as I could, and as quiet as I could. But Jake caught me and I guessed they both cleaned up and decided to bring themselves over here."

* * *

Jake's face had turned pale as Cara turned over to him with a pocket knife she pulled out from her pocket. Amy starting chanting, "Pirates of the Carribean!" for no reason and Jonah gulped as he watched Cara walk up to the grown man and put the knife up to his neck. Not just any place, but where it would be most fatal, by a clump of veins. She growled and backed up into Ian's arm where he held her by the waist and followed Cara as they both gave Jake deadly glares. If looks could kill, Dateline would be called and they would have a good episode.

* * *

The girl had walked out from her place behind Jake and started saying, "I didn't know he was your boyfriend Amy! If I knew, I would have knocked him out, believe me! I know karate because I know you, Ames! Remember? Jennifer 'Red-Glove' Alice? You love me, we knew each other since pre-kindergarten up until high school ended. Amy's face lit up as she remembered, the girl's face had changed so much since high! Amy's demeanor was vibrant and noticeable as she quite literally jumped into the woman's arms screaming, "Jenny! You're back!" Cara's face brightened as she remembered 'Jenny' she was the one that helped her gather the nerves to ask Ian out. Cara jumped into her arms to screaming, "Jennifer 'Godsend' Alice!" Ian smiled as he also remembered Jennifer from when she talked to him about Cara's feeling for him and helped bring out and ease his feeling about Cara. They all trusted Jenny and knew that she hadn't known of Jake in their high school years and they trusted her. They knew that she wouldn't ever betray them. She even got a detention, ticket, and suspension for them. She was the absolute best friend to everyone. Now the night ended well as Jake slept in Jonah's room as punishment and Cara let Jonah spray all of his favorite colognes to haunt the room. It was an acquired smell that everyone, including Jenny, knew. Only Jake didn't know of it. Amy and Jenny slept in the same room, with changing the bed sheets, of course. Even Cara slept in there because it was a girls reunion sleepover! Ian was fine with it and just sent over Cara a set of pajamas and some day clothes that she could wear. Ian slept in the bed alone that night, but it was fine because Cara had given him a satisfying kiss on the cheek before he left the girls to their business.  
And it was a good night because, you know...  
 _  
~Jenny was back!~_

* * *

(Chapter Break)

* * *

Thanks for reading this. I almost forgot... (Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues. I won't joke and say I do because I remember what happened last time... *Flashback* 'Put your hands up! You're under arrest!' *Flashback Ends* *Shivers* Next chapter the Jonah/Jake and Amy/Jake romance will kick in! P.S. Jennifer 'Jenny' is my OC, I'm gonna' put her in the character thing as 'OC'. Again thanks! And also I've reached over 2,000 words! My goal for each chapter is 1,000 and over, while my limit is 3,200 and under!


End file.
